


Lights

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Force Use (Star Wars), Good Parent Din Djarin, Light Angst, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Worry, au where the razor crest is fine lmao, sort of holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Din wakes  to you and the child stringing lights up around the Razor Crest.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly belated kind of holiday fic...? It has the vibes but not explicity stated! Also, big shoutout to [this Tumblr post](https://thymewayster.tumblr.com/post/611032137095954432/so-im-trying-to-write-a-mandalorian-fic-thats) for helping me understand the floor plan (I've never really written about ships before!)

Cold. It was cold. That was the first thing Din registered as he shifted closer to where your body should have been. He patted the side next to him, still slightly in a dazed state, expecting to feel your curves under his fingers but he came up empty. 

Squinting through the dim area, he searched for a hint of your figure but quickly found he was truly alone. Even the child wasn’t in sight. And that combination triggered the panic growing within him. You could be anywhere, his sleepy mind put together. Just out there, walking through whatever dark places this planet could hold. You both could’ve been kidnapped for all he fucking knew. 

As he started to wake up with a mind flooding with the unthinkable, a muffled thud came from somewhere inside the ship. At least… he thought so? Or was it outside it? Either way, it was certainly not a typical sound.

It didn’t technically sound like a body dropping dead, Din thought hopefully, and was now growing confused combined with the concern. At least he knew someone was around and that someone could very well be you.

With some last sliver of optimism, he ventured out to look for you. 

Eyes suddenly blinded by a burst of sunlight, Din realized the ramp was down. He wasn’t sure if this eased his mind or brought up more questions. Everything else seemed to be in perfect condition — well, as perfect as stuff could be on the Crest. 

He was making his way to the open ramp, fully prepared to yell out your name in terror, when your figure came into view. Standing at the bottom of the entrance, you were coddling Grogu while looking up at something. The child matched your gaze. Your mouth was moving, presumably talking to the wide-eyed creature snuggled in your arms. 

If he wasn’t so frazzled, Din might’ve taken time to just watch you two, totally captivated by the scene. A real picture in his mind. A family, he liked to think. 

But he didn’t let allow himself the pleasure. He was instead focused on confronting you what the hell you were doing vanishing like that. But your loving voice calling to him broke his concentration.

"Morning, sleepy!" You exclaimed.

The child situated in your arms made a happy coo at the arrival of his father, making your heart flutter. 

"Y/N, what happened? Are you okay?" He spoke fast but stern. You didn’t have to see it to know he was staring you down with the most disappointing look in the galaxy. You frowned, a bit confused. 

"I’m fine, honey," you said. "I and Grogu were just-,"

You were cut off by the child in your arms point upward at the ship, making happy sequels at the objects above. Din’s stance shifted, as he followed Grogu’s line of sight, a hit of curiosity in his body language. 

There, above them, — actually, decorating much of the Razor Crest’s exterior — were strings and strings of colorful lights. They went on for what felt like ever. You and Din watched as the child moved the lights. Some were shifted to his liking while others looked like they were just blowing in the wind. 

"What… Why?" Din asked, turning back to your smiling face. Any and all worry and been totally replaced by pure bewilderment for the situation. You patted Grogu’s head in encouragement as he marveled proudly at the light work you two had done. 

"Well, this little guy woke up early," you began explaining, "and we certainly didn’t want to wake you and have a grumpy Mandalorian walking around, so, we headed down to the market-,"

"You went to a market?" Din cut you off. His emotions were bubbling again. "Alone?"

You slowly nodded, "We were fine. It wasn’t that far. Just beyond that path." You motioned towards the way in which you came and went. "Anyways, we found these lights someone was selling. They were like, a lot of lights but you should’ve seen this dude’s face. He was in awe! I couldn’t pass them up and the next thing I know, we get back and he’s putting them up. I thought they added something… fun."

The child made silly babbling noises at your story, especially when you leaned in again to cuddle him just a bit closer. He seemed cozy, still enjoying the lights. You didn’t quite get the obsession with them, yet. It was bright out so they certainly weren’t lighting up but the colors were a nice contrast to everything else in the area. It was a real rainbow frenzy on the hunk of metal.

"Look, I…" Din sighed. He wasn’t even sure now what to feel. His emotional rollercoaster you unintentionally put him on had stalled. "I guess they’re fine but the real problem is about you wandering off into some town."

You frowned. He decided back on angry, protective mode, you guessed. You got the concern but also, you weren’t his prisoner. Besides, he had taught you some fighting skills. Whether you were still rusty on them or not was no one’s concern. You’d do your best to kick anyone’s ass, especially for the bundle of joy in your arms, whom you always properly hid under wraps for journeys. The only thing to really make out were those giant, gleaming eyes. You had gotten pretty good at disguising you two as a happy mother and totally-normal-nothing-to-see-here child. 

"I… I know, but it wasn’t that crazy. It was early, the market was dead. Everything was okay. See?" You said, spinning in place, showing your man that you were much very alive and unharmed. "We’re still kicking."

Din sighed, "I can see that, sweetheart, but it’s just… Don’t ever scare me like that again."

Now it was your turn to sigh. You didn’t mean to send him into a tailspin at your absence. In fact, you thought everything would be okay as you were back before he woke. But he was the worrying kind, which was very much understandable. Your heart sank. "I’m sorry, honey. I should’ve thought twice."

You started to feel quite bad about what you put him through as you realized the severity. You weren’t totally used to having a companion let alone one that had so much on their plate. There were little things you had to think about more seeing as you simply weren’t alone. While you were very happy with your current situation, your mindless wanderer heart had to be retrained. And you thank everything in the galaxy that your boyfriend was the understanding kind. 

"It’s okay, sweetheart," he said and took your hand in his gloved one. You entangled your fingers, loving the comfort it brought. "I don’t mean to scare you or anything. I just can’t imaging losing… anything."

Stiff. He could definitely be a bit stiff with the endearing sentiments but you would take anything. In a heat of the moment action, you placed a sweet kiss on his helmet. You heard a low chuckle as you pulled away and you fought back the blush threatening to rise in your cheeks. 

The child still wrapped in your arms started mumbling, pulling you two out of your loving moment. You two looked down at him to find him messing with the lights again. This time, he was pointing to another strand next to the ship. You walked over and grabbed them, placing the string in his little hands waiting to see what would do next. He started hovering then dropping them again and again, watching the colored bulbs reflect, looking like he was in his own little game of catch.

Din started stepping back to get a full view of his now-decorated ship. He knew they would have to be ripped down before any formal usage but he didn’t have the heart to tell you or the child that. Instead, he was going to admire how wholesome and innocent this moment in his life was. It was almost foreign, but good. A good different. 

After scoping out the decor, he came back around to you, head cocked in more playful confusion now. 

"How are they sticking up there?"

"I’m gonna be real honest, honey… I have no idea."


End file.
